Mon Ennemi
by The Disturbed AngeL
Summary: Il l'avait oublié, Il revient et essaye de prendre la personne qu'il aime...Un titre et résumé qui prête à confusion, sujet sérieux, venez lire! 01X02 UA


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Gundam wing ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonjour!!!!!

Alors oui, je vous ai dis que le titre prêtait à confusion, vous le verrez vous-même en lisant la suite,

C'est un sujet qui me tient à coeur, c'est un sujet sérieux pour moi car il y en a plus dans le monde que vous ne pouvez imaginer et vant de demander, non je ne suis pas comme ça...heureusement...

Alors au début, ce ne devait pas être Duo le perso principal de l'hsitoire mais au fur et à mesure, je ne voyais que lui pour ça!!

Cette one shot n'était pas du tout prévu au départ, j'avais une autre idée de fic que je vais d'ailleurs écrire bien tôt avec Heero en personnage central et bien sur avec son Duo d'amour!!! lol

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et je vous souhaite vraiment vos opinions sur celle-ci!!!

**MON ENNEMI**

L'alcoolisme,

C'est une maladie vous savez,

On ne s'en rend pas toujours compte et on ne veut jamais vraiment l'admettre, qu'on ne peut plus s'en passer, qu'on en a besoin comme d'une drogue,

Notre comportement, notre vie en devient boulversée,

On boit un verre un jour parce qu'on fête un permis, un diplôme, un mariage,

On boit un verre par ennui, on se dit "tiens j'ai encore jamais goûté ça!!"

On boit un verre pour faire comme tout le monde, comme les copains, pour ne pas être un looser

On boit un verre pour noyé son chagrin suite à une dispute, une rupture...

La perte d'un être cher...

C'est ce dernier cas qui me concerne,

Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, je suis américain de naissance mais vis en angleterre depuis plus de deux ans maintenant,

J'ai eu un père alcoolique qui s'est acharné sur moi jusqu'à mes 19 ans, ma mère est décédés des suites d'une tumeur au cerveau, nous étions boulversés mon père, mon frère et moi,

Les premiers mois ont été très difficiles, nous comprenions la peine de notre père, nous essayions de l'aider de notre mieux, l'écouter, être là quand ils ne se sentaient pas bien,

L'aider à faire le pas pour aller parler à un psy, chose qu'il a faite et a suivi pendant un an, revenant d'une séance encore plus déprimé qu'en y allant mais ça lui faisait du bien,

J'ai en quelque sorte du grandir trop vite, elle a été hospitalisé durant 7 mois, nous connaissions l'issu de cette hospitalisation, nous savions à ce moment-là que nous ne la reverrions jamais sortir de là, pourtant mon père gardait espoir, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a commencé à sombrer petit à petit quand son espoir est mort...

J'allais sur mes 17 ans quand c'est arrivé et comme mon frère Solo travaillait, je devais faire les tâches ménagères à la maison quand je rentrais du lycée et étant un garçon, je peux vous dire que ce n'était pas évident, ma mère faisait tout...

Deux ans ont passé depuis le décès, j'avais remarqué que mon père buvait un peu plus qu'avant mais je ne m'étais pas inquiété, il aimait bien boire, il ne l'avait jamais caché, ce sont des disputes de plus en plus violentes qui ont commencé à éclater entre lui et Solo,

J'étais impuissant, je les regardait se déchirer, après les mots, ce sont les coups qui ont commencé à pleuvoir et là mon frère a dit "stop" et il est parti de la maison me laissant seul avec mon père,

Je lui en ai voulu de m'abandonner comme ça, je savais que mentalement, j'étais une personne assez forte, je n'avais presque pas pleuré depuis le décès, j'avais des nerfs en béton selon mon meilleur ami,

C'est pendant ma dernière année d'étude que ça a commencé, c'était des petites phrases sans conséquences, je n'y prétais pas plus d'attention que ça, j'aurai eut-être du, ça m'aurait éviter bien des pleurs par la suite...

Il est devenu méchant en parole et en geste, pour lui, je n'étais rien, sans lui je ne vivais pas, c'était grâce à lui que j'avais un toit pour dormir, que je ne lui rapportais rien...je n'étais rien...et j'ai commencé à y croire que je ne valais pas grand chose...

Vous avez déjà eu le seniment que quoi que vous faites dans votre vie, vous n'arriverez jamais à rien??

Ce sentiment je l'ai eu en permanence, chaques choses que je faisais n'étaient pas assez bien pour lui, je m'étais arrangé pour tavailler pour payer mes études sans rien lui demander, vous croyez que ça a changé quelque chose??...rien...

Et il a continué à boire, de plus en plus, vidant pratiquement une bouteille de whisky tous les deux jours et j'étais impuissant, une remarque de ma part et c'était une baffe en pleine figure tellement forte que je tombais par terre et le lendemain, il ne se souvenait de rien,

J'entends encore mon meilleur ami Quatre me dire de ne pas rester chez moi, qu'il risquerait de me tuer un jour et il ne s'en souviendrait même pas!!

J'en ai ri sur le moment mais un soir, c'est vraiment parti très loin et j'ai vraiment eu peur,

Il s'en était pris à moi alors que j'étais au téléphone avec Solo, il m'avait poursuivi jusque dans ma chambre, me rabaissant plus bas que terre, jamais je n'avais eu autant le sentiment de n'etre qu'une merde...

Je n'ai pas vu le coup venir, je ne me souviens que de le voir sur moi, ces mains enserrant ma gorge et mon regard dénué de toutes expressions, vu que j'étais un fardeau pour lui, autant disparaître...

- vas-y, serres...

J'avais du mal à parler avec la pression sur mon cou mais j'avais réussi à lui dire ça...

Il m'a lâché et est sorti sans un mot, claqauant ma porte au passage, j'étais tellement en rage, tellement rempli de haine pour lui qu'il me fallait quelque chose pour me calmer, j'étais presque prêt à lui faire regretter son geste quand je l'ai vu...

Cette lame qui trainait sur mon bureau, je l'ai prise et sans remords, je me suis entaillé le poignet, deux marques bien distinctes, je ne cherchais pas à me suicider, rassurez-vous, j'aime trop la vie!! mais je voulais juste apaiser ma colère alors autant retourner l'arme contre moi plutôt que lui!!

Pas de douleur sur le moment, elle venait après, et pas facile de camoufler ça en plein été, je ne coupais jamais très profondément pour ne pas avoir de cicatrices mais ça me soulageait un tout petit peu...

À cause de l'alcool, j'avais fini par le haïr de toute mon âme, et poutrant je savais au fond de moi que c'était plus fort que lui...

Mon frère me donnait régulièrement des nouvelles, je lui avais bien entendu caché nos engueulades, excusez moi du terme, il m'avait proposé de venir vivre plusieurs fois avec lui mais j'ai refusé, je voulais montrer à mon père que son fils, incapable, bon à rien, lâche, que je pouvais réussir ma vie sans lui!!

Deux moi après l'incident dans ma chambre, je suis parti vers la capitale, je me suis trouvé un appartement payé par la bourse de mes études,

Et ma nouvelle vie allait enfin commencé mais je n'oubliais pas une chose,

J'avais désormais un ennemi

Et j'allais empêcher cet ennemi de s'approcher des personnes qui m'étaient chères,

C'était une promesse,

Plus jamais je n'allais laisser l'alcool détruire quelqu'un que j'aime...

Je n'ai jamais bu un verre, peut-être quleques gorgées de vodka pour faire plaisir aux potes de l'université mais jamais de verre entier, je m'y refusais, je savais m'amuser sans boire,

Quatre avait fini par me rejoindre à Londres avec son copain, il tenait tellement à me le présenter, il était assez grand ou alors c'était moi qui étais trop petit, je ne sais pas, le regard qui vous glace mais gentil à la fois,

J'ai donc fait la connaissance de Trowa Barton et nous sommes vites devenus amis, au grand désespoir de Quatre qui me regardait parfois d'un oeil jaloux, il n'avait pourtant pas de souci à se faire, je n'avais pas la tête à me trouver quelqu'un...

À vrai dire, j'avais tendance à être attiré par des personnes à problèmes et Trowa était l'opposé d'une personne à problème, c'étit un gars sain, très équilibré, parfait pour mon p'tit Quatre en somme,

Quand la bourse qui m'était attribué a été annulée, j'ai du trouver un emploi à mi-temps pour payer mon loyer, je suis devenu barman dans le bar le plus populaire de Londres, curieuse coïncidence n'est-ce pas, qu'une personne détestant l'alcool, travaille pour son pire ennemi!!

J'ai vite sympthisé avec le deuxième barman Wufei Chang, un type sympa qui lui, est un peu comme moi, l'alcool, plus il s'en passe, mieux il se sent, tu m'étonne, trois ans à travailler la-dedans, y'a de quoi en être dégouté!!

Avec lui, j'ai réussi à parler un peu de mon père sans jamais entrer dans les détails, il me faisait rire avec ses remarques comme quoi si ça avait été lui à ma place, il lui aurait même fait avaler la bouteille!!

ça n'empêche que j'avais toujours des problèmes d'argent, mon boulot ne me permettait pas de gagner assez pour tout payer,

- si tu cherches un coloc pour payer ton appart, j'ai un ami qui cherche!!

C'est sur cette simple phrase que Heero yuy est entré dans ma vie, Wufei me l'avait conseillé, il le connaissait depuis son enfance, pour lui, c'était quelqu'un de silencieux, de bien dans sa tête, de travailleur, un tout petit peu froid et difficile à aborder, mais aussi une personne honnête de de confiance,

Moi, je m'en tapais un peu, du moment que je n'avais plus de difficultés à payer mon loyer, alors j'ai fait confiance à Wu et Heero Yuy a emmenagé chez moi,

Ma vie a complètement changé avec lui,

J'ai bien sur eu beaucoup de mal à entrer en communication avec lui et j'avais plus peur de le gêner qu'autre chose, j'avais gardé en moi des restes de phrases que me disait mon père, que ce n'est pas que les personnes ne m'aimaient pas, elles ne m'appréciaient pas...que c'était qui ne faisait rien pour qu'elles m'apprécient,

Cette phrase est restée gravée dans ma mémoire et à l'attitude d'Heero, j'ai vraiment cru que pour une fois, mon père avait raison...

J'ai cru...

Un soir quand je suis rentré de la fac, il m'attendait assis sur une chaise de la cuisine, cette dernière avait été faite et j'étais surpris, il m'a regardé et m'a souris pour la première fois,

- je ne savais pas à quelle heure tu rentrais donc va falloir faire réchauffer un peu.

J'étais heureux, vraiment, que quelqu'un prenne la peine de cuisiner pour moi, de m'attendre, ça ne m'était plus arriver depuis très longtemps...

Et j'ai pleuré, comme un con, j'ai pleuré devant lui sans pouvoir m'arrêter...

- Hey Duo, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?! tu voulais peut-être pas manger ça...j'suis désolé...

Et j'ai ri en même temps, parce qu'il croyait que c'était de sa faute, j'ai levé les yeux vers lui et je lui ai souris à mon tour malgré le fait que les larmes continuaient à couler,

- c'est parfait Heero, merci.

Et nous sommes devenus amis, suite à cette soirée, nous nous sommes mis à parler de nos vies, de tout ce qui nous était arrivé, je lui ai parlé de mon frère, de ma mère, de mon père mais je n'ai pas osé lui parlé de son problème avec l'alcool,

Pour beaucoup de personnes nous entourant, Heero restait très calme, ne parlait que très rarement sauf peut-être pour remettre quelqu'un à sa palce, c'était un de ses traits de caractère que j'appréciais énormément, ne pas parler pour ne rien dire,

Bien qu'au début, j'avais l'impression de parler pour deux, j'ai finalement vu qu'il écoutait toujours attentivement ce que je disais, quand je m'arrêtais, il me regardait l'air de dire "_ben alors continue!!"_, il souriait également, il me montrait à sa manière qu'il aimait nos moments ensemble et ça me faisait du bien,

En dehors, il gardait toujours une certaine distance, Quatre me demandait même si c'était bien de la même personne dont je lui avais parlé...ça me faisait rire parce que j'imaginais la tête qu'il ferait s'il entendait son rire, rire que je n'entendais qu'une fois la porte de l'appartement passée, à l'abri des regards, il se lâchait complètement,

Il m'a présenté sa meilleure amie, Réléna Peacecraft, un beau brin de fille, très éléganté, très naturelle en même temps, intelligente, en les voyant je comprenais pourquoi ils s'entendaient si bien, ils se complétaient,

- pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas ensemble, vous avez l'air si bien à deux.

ça m'avait échappé alors que je les regardais parler, j'avais mon menton posé dans le creux de ma main et je souriais à la tête qu'ils faisaient quand j'avais dit ça,

Heero s'était alors rapproché de moi et m'avait flanqué un coup sur la tête

- mais aïeeeuuuuhhhh pourquoi tu m'as frappé??

- baka, je ne sortirais avec Réléna que le jour où elle aura une voix grave et un corps plus masculin!

Il avait dit ça le plus naturellement du monde comme si c'était une évidence, moi, je ressemblais plutôt à un poisson hors de son bocal en entendant ça

- ohhhh

C'est tout ce que j'ai su dire et je me suis senti vraiment ridicule, parce que je n'avais jamais remarqué que Heero était homo, ça ne m'avait même jamais effleuré l'esprit,

Tout simplement parce qu'il ne m'avait jamais regardé avec les yeux de quelqu'un qui semble intéressé et tout au fond de moi, je le comprenais, qui irait regarder quelqu'un comme moi...

Et d'ailleurs qui irait regarder quelqu'un qui a des sautes d'humeur toutes les deux minutes, qui déprime pour un rien..

- Duo ça ne va pas??

Voilà l'exemple, j'étais avec lui et Réléna et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une tête de trois mètres de long sans le vouloir, je savais bien que je devais finir par lui parler de ce qui me tracassait au fond de moi...

- Faut qu'on parle s'il te plaît...

- Je vous laisse.

Réléna s'était levé et nous avait laissé en me faisant un clin d'oeil, sans doute avait-elle compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, après tout c'était une fille et elles ont toutes un sixième sens pour ces choses là.

Je ne lui ai pas raconté tout de suite, je lui ai d'abord posé une question,

- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de boire??

Ma question l'avait surpris et il avai retiré sa main posé sur sa joue pour se redressé un peu, il voyait que j'avais l'air sérieux,

- heuuu oui ça m'arrive quand je sors avec les amis ou autre chose

J'avais fermé les yeux à sa réponse, j'étais bête de croire que personne ne boit jamais, Quatre et moi étions vraiment les exceptions qui confirme la règle, d'un geste je m'étais renfoncé dans mon siège, soupirant doucement, la naïveté c'était terminé,

- pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

J'ai rouvert les yeux et les ai plongé dans les siens, en le regardant comme ça, je savais qu'il avait vraiment une grande place dans ma vie et que j'avais peur, peur de voir se reproduire le même schéma qu'avec mon père, que ça arrive à une personne à laquelle je tiens vraiment,

- Mon père est alcoolique...

Et je lui ai raconté, tout, le départ de mon frère, les coups, les disputes, les mots qui font mal, mes poignets que je lui ai montré, me recevant de sa part des regards meurtriers qui voulaient dire _"t'as de la chance qu'on est dans un lieu public sinon je t'en aurais foutu une!!!"_

- j'espère que tu ne fais plus ça?

Il y avait un peu d'inquiétude dans sa voix et je l'avais rassuré en lui disant que je n'avais plus touché à mes poignets le jour où j'étais parti de chez moi.

J'ai sursauté quand d'un geste, il a passé ses mains sur la table et a pris les miennes, il a regardé longuement les fines cicatrices et a fait leurs contours avec ses pouces, il n'y avait rien d'agressif dans son geste, juste de la douceur, et de la compréhension face à ce que j'avais traversé...

Ce simple geste m'avait rassuré sur le fait que plus jamais je n'aurai à revivre ça, il n'avait pas dit de mots, ces gestes avaient parlé pour lui,

Par la suite, les moments où je ne me sentais pas bien, il me prenait dans ses bras, comme ça, sans que je m'y attende, il connaissait toutes mes expressions, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots entre nous, mais il se justifiait toujours quand il faisait ça,

- profites-en, tu es le seul à qui je fais ça!!

Et j'avoue, j'en ai profité, ça ne durait quelques secondes mais ça me suffisait pour la journée, grâce à lui, je n'avais plus l'impression d'être une tâche dans ce monde,

Les sentiments sont venus tout aussi naturellement que le soleil se lève le matin, à voir son sourire, je savais que j'étais très attaché mais je n'essayais pas de clarifier les choses, de peur de briser cette amitié qui m'était si précieuse,

Alors j'ai fait semblant de ne pas l'aimer, je me suis retenu pour ne pas se dire que je l'aimais, je ne saurais dire pourquoi j'ai réagi de cette façon, j'étais sans doute pas prêt...

Et puis je vous l'avais dit, il n'y avait qu'à voir à ses yeux que je n'étais qu'un ami...rien de plus...

C'est un matin d'avril, un mois avant mes 22 ans, deux ans après qu'Heero ait emménagé, que nous avons appris la nouvelle, une voiture avait faûché Réléna sur un passage piéton et l'avait tuée sur le coup...

C'était la deuxième fois que j'étais confronté à la mort, et ça faisait toujours aussi mal, j'aimais énormément Réléna, et j'avais l'impression d'être perdu, de ne plus savoir quoi faire, c'était si soudain, je n'étais pas préparé à affronter ça...

Mais alors moi, qui avait déjà connu la perte d'un être cher, n'arrivait pas à le supporer, je n'osais imaginer ce que ça devait être pour Heero, elle était comme sa soeur...

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réagisse comme ça, c'est-à-dire ne pas réagir du tout, il a fixé la personne venu nous annoncer la nouvelle et a juste dit,

- quoi?

Il est resté planté dans l'entrée même après que la personne soit partie, j'ai attendu un mouvement, une réaction mais rien, il a juste dit qu'il devait appeler ses parents,

Je n'avais jamais imaginé que Heero ne pleure pas, n'ai pas l'air triste pourtant je voyais bien qu'au fond de ses yeux, il souffrait...

Le jour de l'enterrement est arrivé trop vite à mon goût et j'ai pleuré, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, j'avais plaqué une des mains sur mes yeux, c'était tellement douloureux de perdre un être cher...

Et je l'ai senti...

Cette main qui est venue prendre la mienne délicatement et des doigts qui se sont entrelaçés au mien avant de serrer très fort, j'ai tourné mon regard vers Heero, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, sans doute ne s'était-il pas rendu compte de son geste mais j'ai à mon tour serré sa main et il a fait un petit sourire avant de baisser la tête...

Quand nous sommes rentrés ce soir-là, l'appartement était dans la pénombre, je n'avais pas envie d'allumer les lumières, je regardais partout autour de moi, ne sachant pas quoi faire, Heero n'avait pas dit un mot de la journée, j'étais perdu, Solo aurait sans doute su quoi me dire mais je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter en l'appelant, ni Quatre, ni Trowa, ni Wufei, ils devaient être assez chamboulés de leur cotés pour écouter mes états d'âme...

Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il s'était passé que je me suis retrouvé contre la porte de ma chambre et des lèvres posées sur les miennes...

J'avais rêvé de ce moment des millions de fois, je n'aurai voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais mais...je savais que ce n'était qu'un baiser desespéré d'un homme qui venait de perdre sa meilleure amie,

C'est à contre coeur que je l'avais repoussé en lui mumurant doucement,

- je suis là...ça va aller...

Il a eu l'air surpris que je comprenne aussi vite, il avait eu tout simplement peur de me voir m'en aller moi aussi, de ces simples paroles, je venais de le rassurer, je ne voulais pas profiter de son état de faiblesse...je ne voulais pas lui dire que je voulais d'un "nous" un soir d'enterrement...

Quand je suis parti me coucher, j'avais des millions de questions en tête, jamais auparavant il n'avait eu de geste comme celui-là envers moi...jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'il m'embrasserait...j'avais toujours espéré qu'il puisse m'aimer ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu pourtant ses regards me prouvaient chaque jour le contraire...me ramenaient chaque fois à la réalité...

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil quand la porte s'est ouverte, laissant place à Heero qui ne savait pas s'il devait entrer ou faire demi-tour, je me suis relevé et lui ai tendu la main, il s'est approché et je lui ai fais de la place dans mon lit,

Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour venir enroûler ses bras autour de moi et poser son front sur mon torse, me serrant comme s'il voulait s'assurer que j'étais bien réel, bien là...et j'ai eu mal au coeur de le voir comme ça, j'ai alors enroulé mes bras autour de ses épaules et j'ai posé ma tête dans le creux de son cou...

Cette nuit-là, j'ai pleuré...pour lui qui n'avait pas versé de larmes et pour nous deux...

Pour la suite, j'aurai du me douter de ce qui se passerait, j'aurai du le prévoir, il avait tout le comportement, la façon de parler...il était devenu...

Lui...

C'est arrivé si vite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre pourquoi il sortait si souvent le soir, pourquoi parfois il était agressif et la seconde d'après joyeux, pourquoi il ne rentrait qu'au petit matin, négligeant ses cours à la fac,ne me parlant presque plus...

C'est là que j'ai compris,

Mon ennemi avait refait surface emportant avec lui la personne qu'il ne fallait pas mais cette fois j'allais réagir, enfin je pensais avoir la force de réagir...

Il ne lui a fallu que d'une phrase pour anéantir tout ce que j'avais construit, tout ce que j'étais devenu...

Il était là assis dans le fauteuil, une vodka à la main et la bouteille a côté, je n'arrivais pas à croire que je n'avais rien vu, à croire qu'en fait, je faisais semblant de ne rien voir, je voulais pour une fois me tromper...

Je me suis planté devant lui

- pourquoi tu fais ça...

Ma voix était si basse, j'avais perdu tout la force que j'avais acquise ces dernières années, envolées à le voyant se détruire à son tour,

- en quoi ça te regarde!!

Agressif, j'avais presque reculer d'un pas,

- ça la raménera pas tu sais...

Je savais bien que la douleur qu'il avait en lui s'extériosait désormais de cette façon, se faire du mal en buvant,

Et c'est là qu'il m'a anénti...

- ça je sais bien, en fait je voulais juste savoir ce que ça fait de ressembler à ton père!!

Pire qu'un coup de couteau dans le coeur, je n'arrivais plus à respirer, il savait où frapper, mais entendre ça de sa bouche c'était pire que tout ce que mon père m'avait fait endurer alors à le voir là assis, me regarder avec un sourire triomphant... je n'ai fais que ce que j'avais encore le courage de faire, j'ai saisi la bouteille et l'ai faite explosé contre le mur sous ses yeux choqués...

- tu m'avais promis...

J'étais brisé psychologiquement, tous mes souvenirs me revenaient en tête, c'était de ma faute, c'était de ma faute si je n'étais pas capable de donner assez aux gens, la bouteille remplissait mieux ce rôle que moi, je ne leur donnais pas assez envie d'arrêter et ça me rendait malade,

C'est d'un geste une nouvelle fois rempli de rage que j'attrappais le premier couteau à ma portée en passant par la cuisine et en soulevant ma manche, je m'entaillais le poignet comme avant, j'ai senti la douleur de la lame dans ma chair cette fois et j'ai laissé le sang couler avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre,

Je me suis assis par terre, me balançant d'avant en arrière, tenant mon poignet, regardant la blessure plus profonde que celles que je m'étais faites par le passé, le sang coulait, mes larmes tombaient et se mélangeaient à terre,

Je n'ai pas entendu les coups à ma porte, je n'ai pas fait attention quand cette dernière a cédé et je n'ai pas senti non plus quand une main m'a saisi par le bras et m'a forcé à me lever pour m'emmener à la salle de bain,

Je ne suis revenu à moi qu'au moment où l'eau froide entrait en contact avec ma peau et me brûlait à mon poignet, il avait laissé couler l'eau puis avait appuyé sur ma coupure avec une serviette,

- Duo...

Je l'ai forcé à me lâcher et je suis sorti en vitesse, je n'avais pas envie de l'écouter, l'entendre s'excuser pour mieux recommencer après, je ne voulais pas voir ça, je ne voulais plus être un spectateur,

- où est-ce que tu vas??

Il était juste derrière moi, je pouvais presque sentir son souffle su ma peau,

- là où tu pourras être tranquille, je m'incline devant mon ennemi, il arrive à mieux consoler les gens que moi...

Il savait très bien à quoi je faisais allusion, c'est vrai, pourquoi rester, je vais recommencer à fuir sauf que là, il y a juste un léger non...très gros problème, c'est que je l'aime de tout mon coeur...j'ai alors tapé mon front avec la paume de ma main, pour me traiter de crétin,

- y'a vraiment que moi pour tomber amoureux des personnes qui me font du mal, j'dois aimer ça quelque part!!

J'ai fermé les yeux, laissant ce que je voulais ajouter mourir dans ma gorge, ma main toujours sur mon front et l'autre empêchant la serviette de tomber de mon poignet...il a posé la sienne sur la serviette et m'a obligé à retirer la main que j'avais sur mon front,

- tu es amoureux de moi?

_"Non, t'avais jamais remarqué, c'est sur que si tu pensais un peu plus aux autres qu'à toi, tu l'aurais sans doute vu!!!"_ j'avais envie de lui dire ça, de lui hurler de me laisser tranquille et de partir, mais mes jambes refuser de m'écouter et ma voix aussi, aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de ma bouche,

- je croyais que..le soir où...pourtant tu m'as repoussé...je pensais que tu n'éprouvais rien pour moi...

Pourquoi me parlait-il de ça, j'avais essayé d'oublier ce soir-là...de quoi...attendez...j'ai bien entendu ce qu'il m'a dit?

- À l'enterrement, je me suis rendu compte qu'aujourd'hui, n'importe quoi peut nous arriver, la vie est courte et j'ai réalisé...ce n'était pas le baiser d'un homme malheureux ce soir-là Duo...c'était celui d'un homme amoureux qui ne voulait plus perdre une minute et te montrer combien il t'aime...

Un tremblement incontrôlé avait parcouru mon corps sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher, ce qu'il venait de m'avouer me terrifiait, non pas que je n'étais pas heureux, j'avais seulement peur de ce que j'étais en train de comprendre,

-...et si je me suis mis à boire, c'est parce que je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas alors te voir tout les jours était trop dur, il me fallait quelque chose pour me retenir de te sauter dessus...alors...

- tu..tu es en train de me dire que c'est de ma faute si tu en es arrivé là?

J'avais envie de vomir, rien que d'imaginer que j'étais la cause de tout ça, de son mal être...

- mais je...il n'y avait rien dans ton regard, rien qui me dise que tu ressentais la même chose que moi...je comprends plus...

J'avais regardé à droite, à gauche, complètement paumé, il me fallait une chose à laquelle me raccrocher et c'est dans ses bras que j'ai atteri, une main dans mes cheveux, l'autre qui caressait mon cou pour me calmer,

- J'ai toujours appris à masquer mes émotions, je ne voulais pas que tu ais peur de moi...je m'excuse de tout ce que je t'ai dit, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs...j'ai conscience d'avoir brisée la promesse que je t'avais faite et je...je préfère briser toutes les bouteilles du mondes plutôt que de te perdre...

Il ne savait pas qu'à ce moment-là, il était déjà tout pardonné et c'était à moi que j'en voulais, j'aurai voulu revenir en arrière et revenir ce soir-là et répondre à son étreinte, ça nous aurait éviter bien des maux...

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'alcool parce que pour moi, la plus douce et la plus merveilleuses des drogues dont je ne pourrais jamais me passer, c'est toi Duo...uniquement toi...

Rien qu'avec une phrase, j'avais repris du poil de la bête et je m'étais écarté de lui, le foudroyant du regard,

- si tu crois que tu peux m'avoir en me disant de belles phrases, tu te...

Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de finir, il m'avait fait taire en m'embrassant, tendrement, ses doigts caressant les contours de mon visage, je le sentais presque sourire contre mes lèvres et j'ai passé mes bras autour de son cou...lui aussi c'était une drogue...

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, le lendemain, je m'étais fait crier dessus par Quatre en voyant l'état de mon poignet mais il avait aussi crié sur Heero, qui se faisait tout petit d'ailleurs,

Par la suite, je suis rentré de nouveau en contact avec mon père, apprenant qu'il cotoyait quelqu'un depuis quelques mois, qu'il se sentait bien avec elle et qu'il ne buvait presque plus,

J'étais heureux parce que j'avais remporté la bataille contre mon ennemi même si je savais qu'il essayerait de prendre sa revanche tôt ou tard,

Aujourd'hui, je profite de la vie avec Heero, il m'a appris qu'on pouvait boire de temps en temps sans en devenir accro et j'avoue que certains alcool me plaisent mais je ne bois généralement qu'un verre,

Finalement, je suis assez fier de moi, j'ai retrouvé mon caractère, ma joie de vivre, je n'ai plus une aussi mauvaise opinion de moi-même, j'ai réussi à sauver quelqu'un que j'aime et j'adore l'entendre me dire que je suis le plus enivrant des alcools qu'il connaisse...

**OWARI**

**Hum hum alors j'aimerais vraiment avoir vos impressions sur cet one shot, toutes vos impressions, ce que vous pensez de l'alcool en général, si vous avez apprécier cette histoire qui me tiens vraiment à coeur,**

**Désolé mais je peux pas dire pourquoi elle est si importante**

**Et pas la peine d'essayait de me menacer, ça marchera pas lol!!!**

**bisousss toutttt pleinnnnnn**


End file.
